Feliz cumpleaños señor presidente
by Azula Rivaille
Summary: Seto Kaiba está de cumpleaños, y su amante decide celebrarlo. Advertencias: Juguetes sexuales, masturbación. PRIDESHIPPING/TIMESHIPPING. En celebración del cumpleaños de nuestro CEO favorito el 25 de Octubre. One shot.


Seto Kaiba está de cumpleaños, y su amante decide celebrarlo. Advertencias: Juguetes sexuales, masturbación. PRIDESHIPPING

En mi país aún son las 11:50 pm, y algo tarde decidí escribir un pequeño one shot para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro CEO favorito, Seto Kaiba. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Feliz cumpleaños señor presidente**

Seto Kaiba era el ser más pragmático del universo.

Nunca le presentaba atención a las banalidades, ni a la celebración de fechas especiales, ni a las columnas de chismes (por más que hablaran de su persona).

Para él solo existía el trabajo y su hermano, nada más.

Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar hasta el cansancio, y no ver a nada ni a nadie más que le supusiera una distracción. Amaba sus negocios y ya.

Y justo en uno de esos días ocupados vio entrar por la puerta de su oficina un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y azules en manos de su asistente; no era normal, se salía de la rutina.

-Isono, ¿qué demonios es eso? - espetó de manera venenosa

-Señor Kaiba, no pude evitar que el remitente me abordara, sé que el gesto no es necesariamente de su agrado, pero no lo pude evitar- Y es que si había una regla escrita en el que hacer de la Corporación Kaiba era el que no se aceptaban regalos de los fans, simplemente porque el gran Señor Kaiba podía recibir tonelada de porquería de estos.

-No comprendo, Isono. Justamente tu, mi asistente personal, quien lleva más tiempo a mi lado me hace llegar esto ¿Cómo diablos llegó a mi oficina?-

-Bueno señor Kaiba, en realidad la persona que me hizo entrega de este presente fue satánicamente insistente, no me dejó lugar para reclamos. Sé que al ver la tarjeta usted comprenderá-

-Y quién demonios es el remitente-

-Por amor a mi persona señor Kaiba, es mejor que lo vea usted mismo y en privado. Cumplo con entregárselas- espetó el asistente, colocando nerviosamente el hermoso ramo de rosas sobre una pequeña mesa colocada frente al diván –Me retiro, con su permiso- Hizo una reverencia, y así como sombra y tan rápido como llegó, desapareció por la puerta.

Seto Kaiba tenía la virtud de ser inescrutable, sin embargo la actitud de su más fiel asistente lo tenía francamente intrigado. Se dio el permiso de observar el ramo con interés, en realidad no estaba feo y los colores eran sus favoritos, en definitiva el remitente tenía buen gusto; y en la soledad de su oficina se permitió darse una pausa de su amado trabajo para dirigirse a ese diván. Tomó la tarjeta que se encontraba prácticamente oculta entre las rosas.

Entonces lo recordó, 25 de Octubre. No es que no estuviera pendiente de la fecha, simplemente no estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía ese día. Y es que nunca lo celebraba, pero esa persona al parecer quería hacerle un homenaje el día de su cumpleaños.

Casi se le escapa un pequeño rubor en sus altos pómulos, casi, de ser un poco más mundano tendría el rostro completamente enrojecido, entonces agradeció el tacto de Isono al retirarse y dejarle solo, sabía que de su boca no escaparía ni una sola palabra.

Entonces sacó el papel contenido en el sobre, era una tarjeta que rezaba "Felicidades en tu día", parecía barata y no traía ninguna firma, no que la necesitara. Sin embargo y pegado con cinta adhesiva venía una simple tarjeta SD, la arrancó de la simple tarjeta y se dirigió de vuelta a su computadora, la conectó y en ella encontró un archivo .mp4 al que de inmediato le dio reproducir.

El video abrió y de inmediato pudo reconocer el lugar, su propia habitación tenuemente iluminada, a la que casi de inmediato hizo entrada la figura menuda y morena del ex faraón, vestido con una de sus camisas Armani, dejando sus esbeltas piernas expuestas, escalando la cama King size de blancas sobrecamas de seda. Notó también el ramo al lado de la cama, y algunas de estas esparcidas sobre la cama.

En ese momento le ganó la prudencia, entonces desde el control remoto en su escritorio le puso seguro a la puerta y con una sonrisa ladina se puso cómodo para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Atem tomó un frasco de la mesa de noche de lo que al parecer era algún aceite, y sentándose a los pies de la cama y llenó sus manos con una cantidad algo cuantiosa las deslizó con suavidad sobre sus piernas, una a una, desde la punta de sus pies hacia sus muslos, haciendo masajes mientras su piel era hidratada, dejando sus muslos morenos brillantes hasta donde terminaba su camisa.

Una vez culminada la tarea de aceitar sus piernas se puso en pie, mirando directamente a la cámara, y uno a uno fue soltando los botones con parsimonia, sin quitar la vista del lente, seduciendo al espectador con su mirada fiera. La camisa calló al piso, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo menudo de ese hombre tan exótico tal y como vino al mundo, entonces tomó un poco más del aceite entre sus manos y sentándose nuevamente en la cama lentamente lo esparció en sus brazos, bajando por su pecho, seguido de su abdomen deteniéndose en el ombligo y de vuelta hacia arriba, acariciando sus pezones, a paso lento y tortuoso, mientras su rostro reflejaba placer y sus caderas eran empujadas hacia arriba, con una erección incipiente que amenazaba con levantarse pronto. Dándose vuelta quedó de espaldas a la cama, solo era posible ver la mitad del rostro hundido en las sábanas blancas.

Comenzó a acariciar sus glúteos circularmente, luego se detuvo a tomar más aceite, siguió con las caricias en esta área, ahora separando sus glúteos, adentrando sus dedos cada vez más cerca de su entrada, donde poco a poco fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos, arrancado uno que otro suspiro de sus labios, y cuando se sintió seguro introdujo un segundo dedo, comenzando con un vaivén, intentando encontrar su punto dulce, haciendo movimiento de tijeras y sacándole algunos gemidos. Entonces llegó un tercer dedo, y junto con este su mano libre se dirigió a su ya prominente erección. Sin embargo la actividad o duró mucho más.

De los pies de la cama el moreno tomó una bolsa de color rosa, entonces dirigió la mirada a la cámara nuevamente.

-Hola mi querido presidente, he preparado para usted un gran espectáculo en su día. El día de ayer tomé tu tarjeta de crédito, espero no te moleste pero, me fui de compras. Encontré una tienda bastante interesante- Entonces sacó un paquete de la bolsa con un tamaño algo respetable – Te juro que lo hice pensando en ti, a este amigo le he puesto tu nombre.- Entonces le mostró un vibrador de tamaño y contextura bastante realista – El paquete dice que tiene 10 velocidades distintas, pero te juro que jamás podrá reemplazarte en la cama.

Llenó a "Seto" del mismo aceite que había estado utilizando, y sin más lo introdujo en su interior activándolo a la máxima potencia.

Seto podía ver el rostro compungido y lleno de placer de su amante, para entonces ya había decidido acompañar a su amante en ese juego de entregarse placer a sí mismo, desabrochado su pantalón, su miembro estaba siendo acariciado al compás de los ahora gemidos y gritos del exótico muchacho.

Atem acariciaba con su mano libre el largo de su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a masturbar su miembro, mientras metía y sacaba con fuerza el vibrador activo que daba duramente contra su próstata una y otra vez llevándolo a la locura, mientras gritaba el nombre de su amante, con su voz fuera de control, presa del más profundo placer dejó salir una tonada de su boca.

-Cumpleaños feliz –gemido – te deseo a ti –grito- cumpleaños señor presidente- Ahh! Que los cumpla feliz – y con esa voz, acompañada de la más deliciosa de las vistas que hubiera en el mundo, el poderoso Seto Kaiba no soportó más, y mientras Atem llegaba al clímax frente a la cámara, el profundo éxtasis también lo alcanzó, regando su líquido en un hilillo que hizo una elipse en el aire manchando esu escritorio y parte del monitor de su computadora. Seto Kaiba no podía creer que pudiera haber llegado al orgasmo solo de oír una simple canción de cumpleaños. En definitiva el ex faraón era peligroso para su salud mental, sin embargo, por él, era capaz de hacer cualquier locura.

Ya más recuperado de su orgasmo, Atem se dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la cámara.- Cariño, te estaré esperando en tu habitación, espero que vengas a reemplazar al "seto" de mi trasero.- Y entonces, la grabación terminó.

En ese momento algo se apagó en el cerebro del presidente. Limpió un poco su desorden, guardó la SD, y ante la atónica mirada de su secretaria salió corriendo de la empresa sin decir nada más que un -Cancela todas mis citas de la semana-

En definitiva reemplazaría a "seto" por algo de verdad.

Y así Seto Kaiba tomó su auto y atravesó la ciudad sin importarle infringir algunas leyes de tránsito. Sería la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que celebraría su cumpleaños y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Fin-

 **Notas de la autora**

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tengo demasiado tiempo de no escribir nada. Cualquier review será profundamente agradecido.

-Azula Rivaille-


End file.
